<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crested One by Kamensentai1gou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984903">The Crested One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamensentai1gou/pseuds/Kamensentai1gou'>Kamensentai1gou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamensentai1gou/pseuds/Kamensentai1gou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being reencarned is no fun, you get to think about your death and add to that that in your new life you are experimented on AND belong to a self-proclaimed superior race.</p><p>Being an agarthian in a nutshell is a pain, although maybe not all of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Crested One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Report#1: 1158/04/04</p><p>The child has been born, the mother died moments after the birth due to severe blood loss, a shame that our numbers had do go down this way.</p><p>She tried to see the child but he was already being prepared in the chamber 404, she begged to at least see her spawn one last time but alas she knew what it had to be done, if she will taint our bloodline at least the child will be usefull as a major bearer, even though i haven't had the oportunity to experiment with crests before i will not fail, i can't.</p><p>Report#11: 1158/05/30</p><p>It appears that i will have to be child's superior figure for his childhood, a punishment, i pressume, my experiment with the child failed, but not a complete one, although that didn't matter to Thales, he is annoyed that he won't have his own major crest soldier, he should be happy to have a minor one.</p><p>The child doesn't cry or react much, odd, but no more than that, i'll say it's even easier for the careteaker that was asigned for him.</p><p>Report#14: 1159/01/10</p><p>The child was but 9 months old when it first spoke, early but not impressive enough, no, it was when at the next week he started moving around and trying to stand up on his own that he picked my interest.</p><p>It may be that the tainted part of his blood makes him learn faster, i'll need to research this.</p><p>Report#20: 1159/04/04</p><p>Today is his day of conception, he has learned how to read and write at an abnormal pace, sure there are some words were he needs help and his handwriting lets more to be desired but he still excells in comparison to other children, my hypothesis about his tainted nature affecting his learning might become a teory at this rate.</p><p>He asked me about himself with the most child like gesture i have observed from him, he pointed to himself and asked for his name, i could not call him child anymore i guess.</p><p>Periander was what i assume happy to know his name, he doesn't express his emotions like a child would, strange but his blood is even stranger.</p><p>Report#35: 1160/03/08</p><p>Periander is a prodigy.</p><p>He has somehow decoded how to use miasma Δ with just seeing the formula, Thales might get his supersoldier at last and i might let him sneak into my library and get my own pupil.</p><p>I will give Periander personal lessons in logic, if he can decode swarm Z in the next month i will inform Thales about his prowess.</p><p>Granted he became tired with just one miasma but that is within expectations for someone his age.</p><p>Report#36: 1160/04/04</p><p>Practice#16.rec</p><p>When the camera came alive ot registered a dark room lit only by neon blue lights, the occupants were an abnormalously pale old man with black robes and a black board behind him, and a little kid with black clothes and red hair in front of him</p><p>"Periander today is a special day, you will finally cast swarm Z" The pale man pressed his hand to the black board were white letters said 'swarm Z accompanied by mathematic formulas"</p><p>"Understood" the little child nodded.</p><p>"Your objective is that dummy over there, now do it"</p><p>The child walked up to a white circle on the floor, lifted a hand in front of him were a magic circle appeared flickering in and out of existance, what followed were a swar of little black balls of magic surrounding his target and attacking him, it lasted 3 seconds before the kid dropped to the ground, the swarm dissapearing with him.</p><p>"The dummy is barely damaged, what happened Periander? You can cast miasma Δ easily, why are you having problems with swarm?" The pale man called someone from outside the camera, a pale woman with white hair started helping the child stand up.</p><p>"The multiple thinking required for the casting it's absurd" The child pouted, the old man snickered and the woman chuckled behind her palm.</p><p>Report#37: 1160/09/30</p><p>He called me father today, i quickly corrected him, he must refer to me as 'sir', the careteaker found it funny but i fear he might get too attached.</p><p>Report#39: 1161/08/26</p><p>Periander went out with the careteaker to play with the other children, as long as he doesn't leave sector 3 i am not concerned, moreover this might be a learning experience for him to see how other children look like, how to socialize and more importantly how it feels to be excluded.</p><p>Report#40: 1163/08/27</p><p>Periander was as expected, excluded from the games the children played, comprehensible as Periander while pale he is not as pale as us, and his red hair and eyes are just more loads of which they can exclude him.</p><p>Maybe someday i'll tell him why he is different from us.</p><p>Report#47: 1165/04/04</p><p>Periander is going to sector 7 to receive his training and history lesson as do as children of his age, it appears he won't hear from me why he isn't quiet like us, a shame honestly, even more so now that the neighboring kids were starting to open up to him and he was making progress with dark spikes T and swarm Z, a shame.</p><p>Report#48: 1165/05/30</p><p>Sector 7 is as filthy as i remembered but that is to be expected of the training center i suppose.</p><p>I saw from faraway Periander going against an orange haired girl, he activated his crest leaving the girl unable to move for aproximatedly 4 seconds.</p><p>Report#49: 1165/06/15</p><p>Today i have been granted another oportunity at experimemting with the filthy blood that resides within him, this time i will not fail.</p><p>Report#53: 1165/10/27</p><p>Periander's screams of plea are still in the back of my mind, but that doesn't matter, the experiment was a success, when the amplification took effect all of the personnel in a 30 meter diameter couldn't move for 10 seconds.</p><p>Report#55: 1165/11/01</p><p>Today we tested the frecuency he can  activate his crest it seems my experiment was more than a success, it was a revolution, two thirds of the times we asked him to activate it he did, he has almost total control of his crest, further experimentations are needed to see if we can let him get total control.</p><p>Report#57: 1165/12/24</p><p>At long last tomorrow is the fated day the project will undergo the final step to achieve the power not even those beasts have.</p><p>Report#58: 1165/12/25</p><p>Periander's experiment failed, there were no long lasting wounds but his body has been left with long lasting scars.</p><p>Report#59: 1167/08/10</p><p>The data from Periander's experiment is now being used as a basis for the implantation of multiple crests in one body, at least that failure can be useful.</p><p>Report#60: 1168/05/21</p><p>I lended Anacharsis the data i gained from Periander's experiment as she requested it, the result of her experiment was the crest of her subject grew in power enough so that she could talk to the literal beasts that live on the surface.</p><p>Report#61: 1169/04/04</p><p>Periander has been allowed to return.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>